Typically, area rugs are formed from one large piece of carpet that has been finished around the edges and that has a symmetrical shape (usually rectangular, circular, or oval). This construction poses several problems to users thereof. One problem with area rugs is their tendency to be ruined by spills, stains, burns, and the like. Second, such rugs are generally not launderable, because of their size. Finally, transporting and storing these rugs is difficult. The rugs, which must be rolled for handling, are heavy and awkward to carry.
Additionally, area rugs are limited to their initial size and shape. Should the user's interior floor plans change (for example, in moving to another dwelling), the user may be forced to place the area rug in another room or to purchase another area rug for the desired space. Likewise, if the rug owner purchases new furnishings for his home, he may be unhappy with the shape of his one-piece area rug.
The present modular area rug addresses and overcomes these problems. All of the problems discussed above (transporting and storage, staining and soiling, laundering, and fixed dimensions) are solved by replacing the one-piece construction with modular components. Unlike carpet tiles, which must be installed across an entire flooring surface, the component pieces of the present modular area rug have a backing that allows installation in any desired area and configuration.